


Watcher

by Blenderx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blenderx/pseuds/Blenderx
Summary: Mycroft watches over a  young Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for 4x03, I've not yet seen it.

Mycroft watched. More and more, it had seemed necessary.

Sherlock was his usual boisterous self this evening. His little brother didn't possess Mycroft's maturity or self control, and he was, pityingly, a bit slow. He obviously didn't have Mycroft's bright prospects ahead of him. Even now, the curly haired child was play-wrestling on the floor with his constant companion, their Irish Setter, Redbeard.

Then he leapt up, a constant ball of energy, "Come on, Captain, we'll miss our port-rendezvous! No storm shall deter us!" and they raced across the room and onto the couch.

"Don't jump on the sofa, Sherlock, dear." Their mother chided mildly from her desk in the corner. She was ignored, of course, and continued on with her work. Sherlock always could get away with misbehavior.

But that wasn't why Mycroft was watching.

From the next room, in the shadows which danced in the firelight, someone else also watched.

Fist clenching rhythmically, Eurus kept her eyes on Sherlock. He didn't like the way she looked at him. Darkly. Jealously. Didn't like when they disappeared together, which seemed to happen more and more, slipping away from the house and out of view before Mycroft could catch on.

He didn't yet know why their sister had fixated so much of late on the little boy, full as he was with innocent admiration for his older siblings, and oblivious to the clouds gathering ominously in the East, but Mycroft would be watching. And he was determined to intervene, _when, not if_ it became necessary.


End file.
